Prompt Me Merlin Edition
by ixamxeverywhere
Summary: Prompt me! Merlin: a joint project with wo-xi-huan-ni. Leave us a prompt, and either me or wo-xi-huan-ni will write you a magical Merlin story! More info inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! My friend wo-xi-huan-ni and I are doing this little project where you, the lovely readers, give us prompts so that we may write what you truly desire~!

Basically, give us a situation/kink in the review section and if one of us likes it, we'll fill it!

We'll start off slow, with one-/two-shots and if all goes well, we might even continue with multi-chapter stories.

I've decided to post fills here to makes things easier (and also because I'm lazy)

If, however, I fill something that must be rated for mature audiences only, I will be posting it as a separate story.

Once I get to longer stories, they'll probably be posted separately as well.

Hope to hear from you soon!

~ixamxeverywhere (and wo-xi-huan-ni)

PS I know, there are one too many exclamation points in this thing but just ignore that, yes?


	2. Scarred

The Prompt was:

"A scar reveal fic (Scar reveal tics involve Arthur seeing all of Merlin's scars, usually resulting in Worried!Arthur and followed by required subsequent bromance . Magic reveal may or may not be included.) that has BAMF! otherwise known as badass!Merlin, Snrky!Merlin, and a touch of Concerned!Arthur, as well as some whump. Bromance only."

Sorry if this wasn't exactly what you wanted. I deviated a bit...

Word Count: 1102

* * *

><p>The first time he noticed something off was after a long day of training with the knights. Arthur was tired irritated, and he had a headache and…<p>

It was silent in Arthur's room, except for the quiet tinkering of the metal tray in Merlin's shaky hands. Arthur's annoyance was only exacerbated when the tinkering turned into a full on clanking as the tray fell to the ground.

"_Really _Merlin? Is it really that hard for you to carry a tray?" asked the very irritated prince.

Merlin rolled his eyes and replied, "_No, _sire." Bending over to pick up the tray, a sudden pain shot through his leg and he crumpled to the floor with a grunt.

"Merlin!" Arthur stood up from his seat and walked over to his manservant. "What is the matter with you?" The servant's only replies were several quick, shallow gasps that made worry flow through Arthur. Merlin's long, thin fingers were gripping his right thigh so hard his knuckles turned white. What was wrong with Merlin?

"Nothing.". He ducked his head and breathed harshly for a few more seconds before he grabbed the tray and stood upon shaky legs. "I'll be taking this back. Goodnight, sire."

Arthur stared after Merlin even after the door closed behind him with a _thud. _

-o0o-

The second time it happened was during an excursion through the woods. Arthur was feeling down and Merlin had suggested a walk.

After a few kilometers, Merlin started breathing more heavily, and upon hearing it, Arthur turned around and gave him a smug grin. "Tired already, Merlin?"

Merlin looked at him, all exasperated and said, "_No sire." _Arthur's grin did not fall, and he turned back around to continue his walk.

Everything was fine until he heard a sharp gasp and he whirled around so fast he almost lost his balance. His eyes focused on the form of his manservant gasping for breath and leaning against a tree.

"_Mer_lin, what is _wrong _with you?" Arthur demanded. "You were fine just a moment ago!"

"Nothing Arthur; I'm fine, really." Merlin insisted, but both his wavering voice and the fact that he could not stand on his own pointed to the opposite of his statement.

After a deep sigh, Arthur helped Merlin up and off the tree and steadied him. Neither said anything because they didn't have to; the look on Merlin's face was an expression of gratitude if Arthur ever saw one.

Several slow strides later, just outside the city, Merlin parted from Arthur and limped his way to Gaius', Arthur staring after him.

-o0o-

The third time it happened was the last.

Merlin had left Arthur in his chambers over an hour ago to bring him some fresh fruit from the market and he hadn't come back yet. The delayed return could just be chalked up to it being _Merlin_, but Arthur could only imagine what type of trouble Merlin was getting himself into and the thought of Merlin having one of his weird breakdowns in the middle of the market sent Arthur out of his rooms and into the city.

Once Arthur caught sight of Merlin, his face darkened.

"I'm alright." grit out Merlin through his clenched teeth when Arthur approached him.

But Arthur wasn't having any of it. "No Merlin, _clearly_ something is very wrong. What is it?" He demanded, but Merlin just stayed where he was, crouched on the floor and practically shaking in pain. The other people in the market just stared at the thin manservant on the floor, so Arthur took responsibility and took Merlin by the legs and shoulders and heaved him into his arms. This action only had the people gaping even more.

Prince Arthur carried his manservant to his quarters.

Once there, Merlin was laid on the wooden chair by the table underneath the window. And Arthur stood in front of him with his hands on his hips. "Are you going to tell me what's going on or am I going to have to force it out of you?"

Merlin's face was suddenly pulled into an angry expression. "What are you going to do? Beat it out of me?"

Arthur gaped. "No Merlin! I… that's not what I meant." Merlin only glared up at him. "Merlin… please. Tell me what's wrong."

Merlin sighed and said softly, "I think it would be easier to just show you." And so he slipped off his shirt and the only thing Arthur could see was the long, angry red scar running across his manservant's chest.

"Good God Merlin…" Arthur then noticed the tip of another scar on his shoulder and so he maneuvered his way between Merlin and the wall so he could take a look at Merlin's back. The sight of the many pink, raised scars on the pale white back of Merlin – Merlin who would do anything for anyone – made him angry. "Who did this to you?"

"Not all people of Ealdor were very fond of me or my…" Merlin trailed off and Arthur could guess what he wanted to say.

"Magic?" Arthur completed Merlin's sentence quietly. At the Prince's words, Merlin's blue eyes went wide.

"You knew?" He shouted.

Arthur scoffed. "Of course I knew Merlin. Honestly, I may not be the smartest person around, but I'm not a total fool. I've known since the griffin." Merlin gaped.

"That long?"

_Sigh. _"Yes Merlin, that long." That was when the blonde Prince noticed one line that ran from Merlin's underarm into his trousers. So he tugged at them and said, "Off." To which Merlin blushed but complied.

_More than slightly awkward… _thought Merlin as he sat stark naked in front of the future King of Camelot.

Arthur skimmed his hand across Merlin's thigh where there was a deep red gash as if something had taken a bite out of his leg. That was when Merlin jerked his leg out from under Arthur's gaze, and put his trousers back on. "Merlin, have you shown any of these to Gaius?" A shake of Merlin's head. "Well have you tried fixing them yourself? With… magic?" Another shake of the head. "Why not?"

Merlin looked up at him (_finally_) and said with a determined look in his eye, "Because I have never wanted to. I've never had a reason to get rid of them. I cannot be ashamed of them because although they pain me, they've made me stronger. I am who I am because of these scars, and I will never let myself forget that. "

And the way he stood there, shirtless and shameless, made Arthur's chest swell with pride for his friend.


End file.
